Pink Paper Plane in The Sky
by SungMinArea
Summary: Sungmin selalu mengabaikan tawaran cinta setiap orang yang ditujukan untuk dirinya dan lebih memilih memandangi langit di setiap siang bersama pesawat kertas kesayangannya. Apa yang begitu istimewa dari sebuah pesawat kertas sederhana yang terbang di angkasa bersama sang awan? YEMIN FF slight SeoMin (Seohyun SNSD) slight KyuMin. Warn : YAOI, CRACK PAIR, Oneshot. DLDR. RnR


:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**PINK PAPER PLANE IN THE SKY  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Pair : YeMin slight KyuMin slight SeoMin

(Sungmin, Yesung, Kyuhyun 'Super Junior' and Seohyun 'SNSD')

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Crack Pair, etc

Summary : Bagi Sungmin tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bermain bersama pesawat-pesawat kertas yang telah menjadi mainan kesayangannya. Mengabaikan tawaran cinta setiap orang yang ditujukan untuk dirinya dan lebih memilih memandangi langit di setiap siang. Apa yang begitu istimewa dari sebuah pesawat kertas sederhana yang terbang di angkasa bersama sang awan?

Don't Like Don't Read

No bashing

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya. Tubuhnya masih asyik bersender di tepi jendela dengan berlusin kertas lipat berwarna pink yang diletakkan di pangkuannya. Semilir angin meniup beberapa helai rambut cokelat gelap milik _namja_ bermata _foxy_ itu. Ia tersenyum sebentar, menikmati hembusan udara yang menyejukkan sebelum kembali bermain dan melipat-lipat sehelai kertas tipis itu dengan telaten. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke bawah, ke sebuah lapangan di mana ada sekumpulan pria yang sedang berkumpul dan asyik bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar akustik. Manik hitam yang berkilau jernih itu mengamati cermat seseorang yang merebut perhatiannya sejak tadi, sampai sebuah topi menutupi pandangannya.

"Hei, kau menghalangi-" Protesan tersebut teredam. Sungmin, pemuda itu mengerjap pada sosok yang sedang tersenyum simpul. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memakai kembali topinya lalu bersandar di dekat Sungmin. "Kenapa kau duduk seperti itu? Ck..ck.. Duduk di tepi jendela sangat berbahaya. Walau kau seorang _namja_, setidaknya duduklah dengan gaya yang sopan," omelnya.

Sungmin memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan patuh. Ditepuknya pelan bagian belakang celana hitamnya dan mendengus pelan. "Puas?"

"Aku sangat puas, _hyung_. Lelaki di bawah sana tidak akan bisa mengintaimu lagi," bisik Kyuhyun. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pohon di bawah, di mana seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap berdiri dan menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin terperanjat dan segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh tinggi milik Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_... Pria itu lagi... Dia tidak akan bisa mengintipku kali ini," gerutu Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon memang mengerikan. Kau pasti tidak tahu seberapa terobsesinya dia padamu, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka saat melihat air muka Sungmin yang berubah kusut. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya. Sejurus kemudian, mata Kyuhyun terkunci pada ssuatu yang tergeletak di sisi luar jendela. "Bermain pesawat kertas lagi?" tanyanya. Ia menghela napas. "_Hyung_, kau ini sudah dewasa. Sampai kapan akan bermain mainan kekanakan seperti ini, huh?"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya di luar kesadarannya. "Seperti tidak tahu kebiasaanku saja," keluhnya.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada seonggok origami berbentuk pesawat jadi yang menumpuk di sebelah kaki Sungmin. Diambilnya sebuah pesawat kertas berwarna pink itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara. "Sebenarnya berapa umurmu, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa? Aku suka membuat pesawat dari kertas. Terlebih jika warnanya pink," celetuk Sungmin. Ia merengkuh semua pesawat kertas buatannya dengan protektif saat tangan Kyuhyun berniat mengambil kembali salah satu mainan berharganya.

"Yeah, dan kau akan membuat seluruh lapangan menjadi kotor," imbuh Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum _innocent_, dengan akting yang menunjukkan seolah-olah dirinya adalah seekor kelinci yang tak bersalah. Dengan gerakan tangannya yang lembut, Sungmin kembali menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya yang kesekian, membiarkan benda itu terbang bersama angin hingga mendarat di atas rumput lapangan.

"Yes!" pekiknya riang. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya senang, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum geli, mengamati polah _namja_ berwajah manis itu.

"_Hyung_…" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merajuk, memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dengan manja. "Sore nanti temani aku membeli kaset game, ya," pintanya. "Tapi belikan aku satu DVD original. Hanya satuuu saja. Uang sakuku sudah menipis bulan ini, _hyung_."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sifat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu dan mengangguk. Tangannya terulur ke belakang, mengusap sayang rambut _brunette_ sosok kesayangannya.

"Apapun untukmu, Kyunnie."

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Yesung menahan gejolak yang menyesakkan dadanya setiap kali melihat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang seseorang yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Dari bawah lapangan ia mendongak, menatap sedih dengan matanya yang kecil pada aktivitas dua orang di atas. Sungmin... dan Kyuhyun, pasangan yang layak berdampingan satu sama lain dengan kesempurnaan keduanya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati keduanya bermesraan di koridor kampus setiap siang hari. Pria sederhana dan penyendiri seperti Yesung mungkin tidak ada artinya di mata Sungmin.

Beberapa bulan lamanya ia memendam cinta pun tidak akan ada akhirnya. Sungmin terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau. Bak pungguk merindukan bulan, mungkin itulah pribahasa yang tepat baginya. Berhenti dan menyerah? Tidak. Lalu apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Hanya memandang Sungmin dari kejauhan. Bukankah pungguk akan terus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang sang Bulan?

.

"Yesung _hyung_!"

Yesung melihat Sungmin melambaikan tangan dari atas koridor dengan begitu ramah dan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman kakunya dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Satu hal yang patut ia syukuri. Mungkin nasibnya tidak seburuk pungguk yang terpuruk di bawah tanah. Setidaknya Yesung mengenal Sungmin sebagai teman satu klub musiknya. Tidak dekat memang, namun tidak mengurangi kesempatan baginya untuk berinteraksi dengan Sungmin.

Mata sipit itu menatap kosong ketika sosok Sungmin telah menghilang dari ruang jendela. Ia menghela napas sebentar, sebelum lanjut membereskan beberapa peralatan klub dan bergegas pulang.

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Realita sungguh aneh. Apa yang tampak di mata kebanyakan orang, sesungguhnya jauh berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Yesung hampir mati terkejut saat seorang gadis yang menjadi idola di kampus mereka, Seo Joo Hyun, mendatangi Sungmin di sebuah siang yang tenang.

"_Oppa_, maukah kau kencan denganku di akhir minggu ini?" Dengan pipi yang bersemu, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sungmin yang tampak tercengang. Tentu seisi klub musik menjadi gempar detik itu juga.

"Aku takut akan menyinggung perasaan seseorang Seohyun ssi," ujar Sungmin.

Seohyun mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. "Jika orang yang _oppa_ maksud adalah Kyuhyun, itu tidak benar. Semua berita itu adalah dusta dan manipulasi belaka. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun ssi. Orang yang kusukai adalah Sungmin _oppa_. Sungguh!"

Sungmin yang bingung mengusap kepala belakangnya, sementara mata Yesung tak berhenti berkedip. Ia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang mengalami hal yang disebut 'jatuh cinta'. Dan gadis di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak berbohong. Yesung mengenali sorot pandang itu. Cara pandang yang sama dengan cara pandang milik Yesung setiap kali ia memandang Sungmin. Sorot mata yang penuh akan perasaan cinta.

'_Lee Sungmin, jangan bilang kau akan menerimanya.'_

Kecemasan melanda hati Yesung saat melihat gelagat Sungmin yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan adanya sebuah penolakan.

'_Kumohon tolak dia. Tolak dia!'_

"Hanya satu kali kencan, _oppa_. Walaupun kau harus menolakku pada akhirnya."

Sungmin terlihat menghela napas menyerah dan akhirnya tersenyum paksa. "Baiklah, Seohyun ssi."

Yesung terpekur di tempat dengan kakinya yang serasa melemas. Sekarang ia harus kembali kepada aktivitas rutinnya yang terbilang cukup bodoh, yaitu berdoa sebanyak mungkin agar Sungmin tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta _yeoja_ itu. Sungguh miris dan menyedihkan.

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

_Yeoja_ dengan rambut halus sepunggung yang tergerai indah itu meminum kopinya sangat anggun. Sesekali ia melirik _namja_ tampan berwajah manis yang duduk di hadapannya, lalu pipinya akan bersemu merah dan kembali menunduk.

Kalau boleh jujur, wajah _yeoja_ itu memang manis. Sebagaian orang mungkin akan menganggap keduanya adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sayang tidak ada ikatan spesial di antara keduanya, dalam konteks yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin menyuapkan sesendok es krim strawberry ke dalam mulut dengan gayanya yang khas, dan refleks menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan ke arah Seohyun, saat gadis itu terbatuk.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terbiasa dengan kopi. Bagaimana kalau kupesankan sesuatu yang manis? Kurasa es krim akan cocok untukmu." Sungmin berkata begitu lembut, dengan perhatian kecilnya yang kembali membuat wajah Seohyun merona merah.

_Yeoja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "T-terima kasih, _oppa_."

Sungmin memperhatikan Seohyun. _'Mungkin tidak buruk untuk menjadi seorang kakak baginya,_' pikirnya. _'Dia seperti gadis kecil yang manis.'_

Tatapannya beralih pada sesuatu yang terus dipeluk oleh lengan kecil _yeoja_ itu. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum. Itu boneka beruang besar yang mereka dapatkan di Lotte World sebagai hadiah utama dalam sebuah permainan. Seohyun tak henti-hentinya memandang boneka itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang dihadiahi sebuah _lollipop_ raksasa.

"Kenapa _oppa_ tidak mau berhubungan denganku? Apa karena _oppa_ punya seorang kekasih?"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Ia menurunkan tangan yang menumpu dagunya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa aku lebih suka jika kita menjadi sepasang kakak beradik."

"_Oppa_ tidak suka padaku?"

Sungmin menggeleng yakin dan meraih tangan _yeoja_ itu. "Aku suka padamu, tetapi bukan sebagai seorang kekasih Seohyun ah. Kau pantas mendapatkan seorang pria yang lebih baik dariku," ucapnya lembut.

Senyum Seohyun semakin memudar, tetapi ia tidak menolak sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Sungmin di punggung tangannya. "Siapa _oppa_? Kyuhyun? Jangan katakan Kyuhyun," katanya lesu.

"Kenapa? Dia _namja_ yang tampan dan cukup baik... kurasa." Sungmin terkekeh.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya yang kusukai adalah Sungmin _oppa_," kata Seohyun mantap.

"Tapi ada banyak gosip dirimu dan Kyuhyun yang beredar." Sungmin mengerenyit dan mengusap dagunya.

Memang ada banyak sekali gosip yang beredar mengenai hubungan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. Baik sebuah berita ataupun foto keduanya yang tertangkap kamera. Rasanya semua itu cukup menjadi bukti nyata jika memang ada sebuah '_affair_' di antara mereka. Tetapi semua pikiran itu terpatahkan begitu saja, berkat pengakuan Seohyun yang berani. Kini Sungmin mengerti, kenapa godaan-godaan kecil yang ia lontarkan pada _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Kyuhyun tak bereaksi karena ia memang tidak memiliki hubungan spesial atau perasaan apapun terhadap Seohyun.

'_Lucu,'_ pikir Sungmin dalam hatinya.

.

"_Oppa_ tahu? Rasanya mengesalkan ketika aku hanya memandangi _oppa_, tetapi yang tertangkap kamera justru seolah aku sedang memandang Kyuhyun. Media kampus memang buruk," celoteh Seohyun. "Jelas-jelas aku memandangi _oppa_ saat pertunjukan musik teater, tetapi mereka semua berkata jika hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun di mataku. Huft... apa mereka pikir mataku bermasalah?" Seohyun menumpahkan semua kekesalannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Jung Yong Hwa? Aku dengar dia menyukaimu juga," usul Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu kembali menggeleng dengan bibirnya yang sedikit di _pouty_-kan. "Tetapi aku terlanjur menyukai Sungmin _oppa_," ujarnya kembali merajuk.

Sungmin menghela napas dan terpaksa mengelus kepala _yeoja_ itu. "Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik, Seohyun ah. Mana yang lebih baik, menjadi seorang adik yang akan terus dekat denganku, atau menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan hubungan yang bisa kandas sewaktu-waktu?"

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam berpikir. "Sebenarnya, Sungmin _oppa_ menyukai seseorang bukan?" tebaknya. "Kalau memang begitu, aku lebih memilih menjadi adikmu. Aku sudah kalah telak darinya... dari orang yang _oppa_ sukai."

Sungmin tak menjawab, tetapi ia mengacak halus rambut Seohyun dan tertawa akan kepolosan dan keluguan gadis itu.

"Mungkin… aku akan mempertimbangkan Jung Yong Hwa, sesuai dengan rekomendasi Sungmin _oppa_," ucap Seohyun bercanda.

Dengan ucapannya tersebut, Seohyun telah mengakui kekalahannya. Ia tersenyum manis dan tertawa begitu lepas kepada Sungmin. Sebuah hal yang jarang ia tampakkan pada pria lain. Di hadapan pria-pria, mungkin Seohyun akan bersikap sopan dan anggun. Namun hanya di hadapan Sungminlah, ia dapat tertawa dan menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Yesung menghadapi dua kejadian ajaib yang terjadi dalam satu hari. Pertama adalah berita baik, jika Sungmin tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari Seohyun. Walaupun _yeoja_ itu sering kali terlihat menemani dan mengekor ke mana pun kaki Sungmin melangkah, hal itu tetap merupakan sesuatu yang patut Yesung syukuri. Doanya terkabul dan Sungmin masih tetap single… untuk sementara waktu. Yeah, setidaknya ia masih bisa bernapas lega selama beberapa saat ke depan. Yang kedua mungkin adalah berita baik bagi kebanyakan pria yang patut dibanggakan, tetapi justru merupakan sebuah malapetaka bagi Yesung.

Yesung menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal ketika menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis di depannya. Wajah _yeoja_ itu berlinang air mata dan menangis sesenggukan, membuat Yesung benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Luna ssi… maaf…aku.." Kata-kata Yesung acap kali tercekat.

Kakinya terus bergerak gelisah dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Pasalnya, berbagai cara ia lakukan, tetapi gadis ini tak juga menghentikan isakannya. Terus dan terus menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya. Semua hanya berawal ketika gadis bernama Luna ini mendatangi Yesung dan menyatakan cintanya. Beberapa menit pun terlewati, dan saat tersadar ia sudah dihadapkan pada situasi pelik ini. Hanya sebuah penolakan dengan kata-kata yang begitu halus, tapi ia tetap menyakiti perasaan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"K-kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Luna ssi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Wajah Yesung semakin pias ketika _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menelan ludah serba salah. Yesung benar-benar tak ingin dirinya dianggap sebagai pelaku kejahatan yang membuat seorang adik kelasnya menangis. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh telah melakukan sebuah pelecehan?

Beruntung, Sungmin lewat di taman itu. Ia tampak terkejut melihat seorang gadis menangis, lebih-lebih pada Yesung yang terdiam kaku bak patung. Dengan lembut ia mengiring tubuh _yeoja_ itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, beberapa belas menit berikutnya, Sungmin sudah kembali sendirian. Menemui Yesung yang terduduk sendirian di bawah pohon dengan lemas.

Ia menyodorkan sekaleng jus buah dan tersenyum ramah. "Pengalaman menolak cinta yang pertama? Bagaimana kalau ikut bersamaku sebentar? Sepertinya kau butuh udara segar."

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Kening Yesung berkerut mendapati di mana dirinya berada. Ini adalah koridor tempat di mana ia selalu dapat menemukan Sungmin yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Apa kita akan bermain pesawat kertas?"

Pertanyaan itu refleks terlontar dari mulut _namja_ itu. Sungmin terhenyak sebentar, sebelum tertawa begitu renyah.

"Kau tahu kebiasaanku?" tanyanya geli, memastikan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Yesung mengangguk kaku, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak seirama setiap kali berada di dekat Sungmin. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pinggir jendela dan menatap keluar. "Aku selalu melihatmu di sini, bermain dengan kertas-kertas itu… dan…"

"Dan?"

"Membuat lapangan menjadi kotor." Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Aku mendapati Pak tua Kim yang mengomel di setiap sore ketika membersihkan sisa-sisa pesawat kertas itu."

Sungmin tertawa terbahak. "Ucapanmu sama dengan ucapan yang Kyuhyun katakan kepadaku. Bedanya, kau jauh lebih baik. Kau tidak mengejek dan mengomeliku seperti yang ia lakukan."

Kyuhyun. _Mood_ Yesung berubah suram setiap teringat nama tersebut. Nama itu terdengar sensitif di telinganya akhir-akhir ini, bahkan terkadang menghantuinya sampai ke alam mimpi bahkan.

"Kau terlihat sangat cocok bersama Kyuhyun." Yesung memainkan botol kalengnya yang telah kosong sebagai pengalihan rasa gugup saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Mata kelinci yang menghiasi seraut wajah manis itu mengerjap. "Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu? Padahal menurutku kami tidak cocok," ucapnya tak percaya.

"Kalian berdua cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih. Banyak orang iri melihat kedekatan kalian," dusta Yesung.

Sungmin terperanjat dan menggeleng tak setuju. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan ia berkata dengan mantap, "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga sedikit jarak dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Nikmati saja saat-saat indah kalian sebagai pasangan kekasih."

Yesung mengerenyit ketika mendengar gelak tawa yang begitu keras sebagai respon dari perkataannya barusan. Ia berbalik dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena menahan tawa, serta tangan mungilnya yang memegangi perut.

"Apa yang lucu?" katanya tak mengerti.

Sungmin menghapus setitik air mata di sudut matanya dan menggeleng geli. "Bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan pria yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri? Kau sungguh lucu, _hyung_!"

.

_'Treeek'_

.

Yesung sungguh terkejut. Kaleng yang dipegangnya sedari tadi terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke bawah lantai keramik di koridor. "Adik? Kau serius?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung. "Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_? Jangan bilang kau juga berpikiran seperti itu? Aku dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan spesial?"

Entah apa yang harus Yesung rasakan. Kelegaan dan bahagia bercampur aduk dalam rongga dadanya.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah menerima cinta setiap orang? Kukira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih karena terlihat mesra satu sama lain." Yesung berkata cukup panjang kali ini, mulai terbiasa berada di dekat Sungmin.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menanti cinta seseorang," ralat Sungmin.

"Menanti?"

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk. "_Hyung_, mau bermain pesawat denganku?" tanyanya.

Yesung selalu terdiam ketika ia tidak dapat mencerna perkataan seseorang, namun tubuhnya tetap mengikuti Sungmin ketika tangan halus itu menarik lembut ujung kerah bajunya. Ia mengikuti semua yang Sungmin lakukan. Menerbangkan satu persatu pesawat kertas itu ke langit biru dalam satu lambungan tinggi.

"Bukankah mereka tampak serasi?"

"Huh?"

"Pesawat kertas ini dan awan-awan di atas sana." Telunjuk Sungmin menunjuk segumpal awan putih di atas langit dan tersenyum lembut.

Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan tertegun memandang pesawat kertas yang terbang berjejer di sepanjang angkasa yang berhiaskan awan-awan kecil.

"Kurasa orang-orang memang membuat pesawat kertas untuk menemani awan putih yang kesepian di langit."

Yesung terkekeh, "Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan teori seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin ikut tertawa. "Aku serius. Lihat pesawat kertas berwarna pink yang melintas di sisi awan putih. Indah bukan? Itulah mengapa banyak anak kecil senang menerbangkan pesawat kertas ke atas langit," ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi apa harus berwarna pink?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak akan ada artinya jika tidak berwarna pink. Hanya pesawat kertas berwarna pink yang pantas untuk mendampingi awan di langit yang biru. Yesung _hyung_ tahu artinya, bukan?"

"…"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati bibir tipis Yesung yang sedikit terbuka. Pria yang terdima itu belum mengerti apa yang ia kemukakan sepenuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan remasan tangannya di baju Yesung. "Kuharap kau mengerti kali ini, _hyung_," bisiknya.

Kaki Sungmin berjalan mundur dan menjauh dari Yesung di koridor, meninggalkan pria itu dengan banyak tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Awan… dan pesawat kertas…" gumamnya.

Yesung terus berpikir keras, menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali hingga pada akhirnya ia mendapat secercah sinar jalan keluar sebagai jawabannya. Sekelebat memori langsung timbul di pikirannya.

Awan putih… dan pesawat kertas berwarna pink…

Ia cepat-cepat meraih tas ranselnya, memandang sebuah gantungan tanda pengenal nama anggota klub musik yang dikaitkan di sisi tasnya. Seketika matanya membulat penuh saat membaca sebuah tulisan yang terukir di sebilah akrilik tipis itu. Sebuah julukan yang ia dapatkan karena sifatnya yang tenang dan pendiam.

.

"Clouds"

.

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Yesung memacu kakinya lebih cepat. Matanya bergerak cepat, memandang ke sekitar dan seluruh penjuru gedung, berusaha mencari siluet seseorang. Butir-butir keringat menetes di pelipisnya, turun dan membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia menyeka peluh itu sekedarnya, tak peduli pada penampilannya yang berantakan dan kembali berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Ia terhenyak saat melihat seseorang yang ia cari tengah berdiri di kejauhan, terpisahkan oleh sebuah tanah lapang kecil yang membatasi dua gedung di mana keduanya berdiri berseberangan.

Sungmin ada di sana, sedang berdiri menghadapnya. Ia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan ini. Jawaban sudah tergenggam sempurna dan rapi dalam tangannya, tak boleh terlepas kembali. Tanpa ragu Yesung meletakkan kedua tangannya di tepi mulutnya, berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga bibir tipis di ujung sana tersenyum begitu manis ketika suara _baritone_ itu menggema di seluruh sudut ruang.

.

"Lee Sungmin, _Saranghae!_"

.

Yesung tersenyum tipis di sela deru napasnya yang memburu dan terengah-engah. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa dengan begitu manisnya.

_'Nado Saranghae.'_ Bibir plump itu bergerak tanpa suara sebelum kembali memamerkan senyum indah di paras cantiknya.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The End

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

* * *

**n/a :**

**Hehe gaje banget ya ^_^**  
**Ide terlintas ketika melihat tiga buah video SeoMin moment di YT. Entah kenapa langsung terpikir untuk membuat FF seperti ini. Shipper-shipper tertentu jangan merasa tersinggung ya ^_^**

**Ini hanya sebuah karya tulis saja ^^v**

**Apa ini termasuk menggantung? Jika iya, anggap saja author adalah orang yang memang senang membuat cerita menggantung ^^v**

**Yang me-request YeMin FF, sudah author lunasi ya ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca seluruh karya di akun ini.**

**.**

**Gamsa**


End file.
